Ward 13
by DementedStuffing
Summary: Mt. Geroka's House for the Mentally Ill is known as one of the most merciless places on the planet. Ciel Phantomhive, after a chain of events that diagnose him as insane, is sent there. Unfortunately, he's sent to Ward 13, and now the colorul and dangerous members are going to use him as their trump card. Contains FMA, Madoka Magica, Soul Eater, DeathNote, and other various anime.)
1. Prologue: I thought I could escape

"**Insanity**: the state of being seriously mentally ill; madness."

They took me on a sunny day when I was in my garden. I was alone. Or, at least, they thought I was alone. I was not alone.

It's amazing how quick assumptions can lead to the greatest of tragedies and misunderstandings. One person says one thing, a few other people believe it, they tell the people they know, and the next thing you know, there's a whole uprising over one petty little thing that isn't true. In my case, nobody in my town wanted a young boy with so much power. So they called me insane and wished for me to be taken away.

The men with the white armor broke into my house as I sat outside in the garden. My butler, Sebastian, was out getting groceries, and all I had to do was call him to get him back home. I didn't think that I would need him before it was too late. My pride and own ignorance was how I fell. They almost came out of nowhere; they stormed through my manor, raiding all of the rooms for me. I wasn't aware. They screamed at eachother to search for me in different places. I wasn't aware. However, they spotted me in the garden soon enough. I wasn't aware until I saw them charging at me.

"SEBAS-" I tried to scream, but one of the men in white clamped their hand over my mouth. I struggled hard, screaming through muffled blockage.

"Brat, stop squirming!" The gruff voice behind me barked. I immediately did the childish thing and bit his thumb, causing him to screech in pain and let me go. I tried to run and hide. I ran into the garden, hoping they wouldn't find me throughout the bushes. But I heard them coming. I dove into a lake, holding my breath underwater. They found me. I was crying and sobbing and begging Sebastian to come and aid me. "SEBASTIAN!" They finally let me scream his name. "SEBASTIAN!" Another man tried to grab me, but then I ended up taking a broken piece of glass behind me. I stabbed him in the stomach before pushing him into the lake. I thought I could escape.

But then I was hit on the head. I was hit on the head with a bludgeon of sorts, and in a moment of paralysis I fell to the floor.

"Crazy kid..." One of the guards said, kicking me in the back. "He doesn't know that he's really alone..."

"Doesn't he have a butler or something?"

"Nah, it's a delusion. If nobody's seen the guy, how can he be real? The kid's seen too much, it makes sense for him to think up someone out of his own head."

"Huh... I guess that's why he's going to Geroka."

The last thing I remember before everything going dark was being stuffed into the back of a white van. And Geroka.

_Geroka._


	2. Chapter 1: It was an act of impulse

Mt. Geroka's House for the Mentally Ill is a large building that looks really nice and welcoming on the outside. Once you go inside, however, it's a different story.

I woke up feeling awful, but what was to be expected from a boy who was knocked out with something large and heavy after being kidnapped? I also woke up sitting in a chair with a bright light above me. A man with one of the creepiest smiles I had ever seen sat in front of me. He reminded me of the Undertaker. "Would you like some tea, Ciel?" He spoke to me as if we were old friends. Judging by how two big guards that looked like the ones from before stood behind him, I didn't have an agonizing yearning to be his friend.

"It's Earl Phantomhive to you." I snapped, but I still took the tea. I stared into the brown liquid, brow furrowing. Where was I? Why did they kidnap me? Who was this man? "Ah, yes, the young earl... Do you like being an earl, Earl Phantomhive?" The man leaned forward again with another smile. I really didn't like this, but instead I nodded. He started to laugh quietly, before taking a sip of his own tea in front of him. "Well, then... I should have you know that I am an earl myself. I think now's a good time for introductions, too, don't you think?" He suddenly stretched out his hand. "My name is Lloyd Asplund, and I'm here to give you a warm welcome to your new home here at Geroka!"

There was that weird word again. Geroka. Suddenly, he stood up, and judging by the barrel of a gun that nudged the back of my neck, I had to stand up, too. The door opened, and unfortunately, the hallways had the same lighting as the room I was just in. Lovely.

"This is Mt. Geroka's House for the Mentally Ill, and we're in the Ward 4, where you will be residing. Now, there's a good chance you won't be here forever, but we might as well make you comfy since we are trying to help you!" Lloyd's voice was too chipper for the situation. He used a finger to prop up his glasses, and thankfully he couldn't see the glare I was shooting at him. "Why am I here?" I then asked. I was positive that I was sane.

Lloyd suddenly looked back, put his hands on my shoulders, and pouted his lips, replying, "Well, Earl Phantomhive, it's obvious that your mental health isn't the best. We here at Geroka only take the most interesting cases, and yours was rather peculiar. If you think you're going to get hurt-" He was cut off by the sound of a young man screaming down the hall, and he sighed. "-...then that won't be the case. For you, at least." He then smiled, but he didn't move. I then smacked one of his arms from my shoulders and growled.

"I am not mad, and I want to be taken home. As the Earl of Phantomhive I order you to take me home this instant. My butler will be waiting for me." My words, cold as ice, clearly put a look of surprise onto that white-haired fuck's face. He pouted again, crossing his arms. "Yes, of course... He will be waiting-"

"Then take me home to him!"

Everything went silent. The barrel of the gun suddenly came into contact with the back of my head, and once again I was pushed onto the floor. "Yer butler isn't real, y' insane little shit! That's why yer 'ere!" The guard that pushed me down yelled, and I quickly processed his words. Sebastian was too real. I was sure of it. He saved me, made a contract with me, and took me to live peacefully again. Of course he was real.

"Kid's a fucking psycho..." Another one of the guards remarked, and it was an act of impulse, my next action. I turned around, grabbing the pistol the guard behind me carried, and I shot them both in the head. I then screamed, "SEBASTIAN IS REAL," over and over again. Behind me, I could hear Lloyd sigh, and suddenly, I turned to face him. My hands shook, and my teeth were gritted. "You will take me to Sebastian... I want to go home."

The man once again sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair, and snapped his fingers. Of course, I was hit again, and I fell to the ground with fading vision.

"I believe Earl Phantomhive will find better residence in Ward 13."


	3. Chapter 2: Nobody's a patient here

Ward 13. Now what is Ward 13? It was only the most feared of all of the wards in Geroka. Now, most of the wards had about 90 members. But how many did Ward 13 have? 12, not including me. It doesn't seem like much, but now think about why there are only 12 members. The 12 were listed as the most dangerous and insane criminals on the planet. Nobody could match up to how horrible they were. Listed as bizzare, uncurable, and dangerous, you had to be absolutely batshit crazy to get in there. Now what did they mean for me? It was that I was batshit crazy.

I woke up completely alone in a thankfully dimmed room. Surprisingly, for an asylum cell, it was furnished nicely. There was a small alcove with a door for a bathroom, a twin bed with a few blankets set aside, and a shower stall. When I looked to my left, I could see a closet and a bookshelf, with, surprisingly, only a few books. Thank god I wasn't chained to my bed or anything, because that would be freaky.

"Hello?" I called out, and as I expected, I got no answer. I looked up to see a camera on the ceiling, right by the door. It could watch every little thing I did, and as I thought over a few specific things it could watch, a shudder rolled down my spine. Whatever, I was going to find a way to break out, anyways.

My eyes quickly set on the door, and when I ran over and turned the knob, I didn't expect it to be unlocked. However, it was. Stupid guards didn't do a good job of keeping security. Exiting into the hall, it looked identical to Ward 4's, except most of the doors were open with empty cells. That was probably due to the fact that there were only twelve prisoners in this ward. I looked around, and since nobody was stopping me, I made a break for the hall. Long hallways like mazes, I found myself getting lost way too easily. It felt like I was repeating the same fruitless cycle, but when I found myself in the east wing of the ward, I saw one closed door, and that door read "KEEP OUT." Obviously, this had to be the exit.

A grin splashed across my face, and I ran to the door, opening it with ease. The security must have sucked in this place. However, when I was expecting another hall or a staircase or something, what I found was probably one of the scariest sights I had ever witnessed in the entire thirteen years I had lived.

It was a human, and the only way I could tell was because the only thing not covered in white fabric was dark hair and a peach chin. They were restrained to the wall, a straightjacket covering their torso which connected them to the wall. The legs were the same. The dark hair was short, and it covered a tiny bit of the blindfold across their face.

"Nunnally... is that you...?" They spoke, and I jumped. That voice was distinctly male, and I had no idea what to respond. Who was Nunnally? Was Nunnally important to this guy? I had so many questions, and none of them were going to be answered unless I spoke up. However, I didn't want to. What kind of things would someone have to do to get their whole body restrained and their eyes covered? I didn't want to be here, and I was scared out of my wits. I then turned away, running out of the door before I was face to face with a girl that looked only a year older than me.

We stared at eachother for a few minutes. This girl was dressed in a white uniform like the boy, with draping white pants and a straightjacket, only hers was undone. She had the sleeves rolled up, and the jacket was open to reveal a small tanktop underneath. Her hair and eyes finally broke the white cycle, thankfully, both being the shade of sky blue. "You're the new guy, huh...? I would have expected someone a little bigger... It's not often kids get into the high wards, let alone Ward 13." Her tone sounded laid-back and slightly crass, and I clenched my fists, growling, "Don't tell me you're a patient here-"

"Oh, please, nobody's a patient here."

Her response had cut me off, and due to the bone-chilling phrase, I didn't bother to finish my sentence. The girl with the blue hair crossed her arms with a sigh, saying, "We're not patients; we're prisoners. Nobody gets out of Geroka. At least, nobody escapes Dead Man's Ward..." "Dead Man's... Ward?" I blinked. Her gaze then shifted from the ceiling to look at me in slight surprise. She leaned her head forward. "Nobody's told you the legends of Ward 13? Or at least the nickname?" She asked. I then shook my head. "No... I... I didn't even know Mt. Geroka existed until the day. I don't even know how long I was knocked out or what country I'm in."

The girl with the blue hair's stubbornness melted away, and it was replaced with a look of pity. "How old are you?" "Thirteen..." She looked down, and gritted her teeth as she smacked her forehead. "Kill me for being so soft... Here, come on, it's about time somebody gives you a little information on where you are... Asplund only sugarcoats it." She then said to me, and slightly smiled. Her smile was then followed by her taking my hand and leading me down the hall, opposite of where I had come from.

"Oh, by the way, my name is-"

"Shh!"

She then stopped, and the girl with the blue hair turned around. She then cracked her knuckles, and whispered, "You're not supposed to tell anyone your name here. Sure, some doctors already know, but they will take anything from you here; your identity is no different than the clothes on your back." I looked at my own body, seeing that I was dressed in a loose straightjacket and white pants, as well. I must not have noticed when I woke up that the doctors must have dressed me as I slept... That was a creepy thought, and I gulped. "Then what do I have now?" I asked. The girl with the blue hair looked down. "You only have your flesh... and whatever else you can hang onto before they take it... You need to go by a codename now." She looked up and then pointed to my eye. "Patch."

"What?"

"Patch. You're missing an eye and it's covered by a patch. Your name is Patch now."

She took my hand again, and we started running down the hall. I could feel the cameras watching us, and I was really hoping they weren't picking up what we were saying. "I'm not missing an eye-" "Oh, that's no matter! They could take it from you easily! Being in Geroka is almost no different than being dead..." I looked down, thinking of how my life was going to change. I had no freedom now. Everyone that knew me would never be seen again. Sebastian no longer had a master, and I had no friends or family. There weren't any windows to the outside, and even if the security was shitty, I was constantly being watched by Asplund and his cronies. I wonder what would have happened if I ended up like the boy in the room earlier... He probably had given up hope on everything.

"You can call me Mermaid." She told me, and then looked at me with a small smile. We had stopped at a set of two doors, and she ran her fingers through her choppy cerulean locks. "I think you should me the rest of the gang now."


	4. Chapter 3: I heard him speaking

I didn't know what to expect when Mermaid opened the door. I was expecting a lot of people, but it actually just led us to a staircase. One way led upstairs and another led downstairs, but the downstairs path looked dirtier and darker. "We're going down." She said to me, and I slightly gasped. "Are you sure it's sa-" I stopped myself in mid-sentence. Mermaid had to have more experience in this place than me, since she was clearly leading me to meet the rest of the inmates. It had to be safe. Right now, I almost _had _to trust Mermaid.

She nodded, and taking my hand, she led me down the stairs. "How long have you been imprisoned here?" I then asked, hoping it wasn't too sensitive of information. Mermaid looked up in thought before she shrugged. "I'd say about nine months? I didn't come here alone..." She looked down with a sigh, and I frowned. There must have been someone else in Ward 13 she knew. I decided not to pry any longer and let her lead my down the stairs. But then she asked me, "What exactly did they take you in for?"

Biting my bottom lip, I looked down. I didn't know what to tell her. Obviously, I thought I was fine, but there had to be a reason or something wrong with me in order to be locked up in a place as scary as this. At my silence, Mermaid looked back. "Hey, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." She then told me. "A lot of people here carry personal baggage; I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to keep your reasons to yourself..." We shared another moment of silence, and then Mermaid turned around, continuing to walk down the morbid steps. Suddenly, I cleared my throat.

"They think I'm insane." I then responded. "They think I'm delusional, and that I'm imagining the only person I have left... They think I'm too crazy and too dangerous to be in a position of power. That's why they locked me up in here." I looked down, using my free hand to rub the arm that was holding Mermaid's. The bluenette looked back with a frown, saying, "Patch, if you believe in your heart that the person is real... then they're real. We're all crazy here... but they've all locked us up for the wrong reasons."

We finally stopped at a door with a small, dusty glass window at the top. It leaked with an almost-blue light, and Mermaid knocked twelve times - in a pattern that I could recognize almost like a song. She then looked back, smirking. "Oh No by Marina &amp; The Diamonds. It's the secret knock." I blinked, confused as to how they'd use a simple song as a code to be let inside, but I didn't question it. When Mermaid opened the door, I winced at the light hitting my face.

The people inside used leftover furniture to make up their little den-like area, and clearly, this place had to be hidden to the administrators. There were no cameras or microphones, and nobody appeared to be showing any sort of hesitance. I was surprised, because despite Mermaid's earlier statement of there not being many kids in Ward 13, a lot of the inmates seemed around the same age. They all wore lose straightjackets with drape-like pants of white, although obviously their body types made them have different sizes. However, I was confused. Including me, there were 13 people in Ward 13. Take away the boy, Mermaid, and I, there should have been 9 other people in the den. But there were only 8.

"Where's Gold?" Mermaid asked, stepping forward with a slight look of fear on her face. The tallest of the group was a buff male with a pointed nose, dark hair, and burgundy eyes that bore right through me. He didn't look like he meant any harm, however. Scratching the back of his neck, the male sighed, replying, "They took him for another test again... something about his arm and leg..." His gaze then shifted to me, and he smirked. I wanted to back away as he approached Mermaid and I, but I stood frozen. He leaned down, probably trying to get to my eye level. "So this is the new guy that killed two guards back in Ward 4... You're already talked about over here, you know that, pipsqueak?" I gasped slightly. Some of them must have been notified that there was a new arrival in the ward, but getting noticed because I had taken the lives of two guards? That wasn't my plan on how to make friends. "Hey, relax, kid," he slapped a hand on my shoulder with a chuckle, "it's kind of surprising that you'd do that on your first day. In truth, you kind of have to be a special kind of crazy to get into Ward 13... You have to be so crazy that people think you're powerful enough to rule the world."

His words sent a chill through my spine, but Mermaid laughed. "Patch, this is Money. He was the ninth to arrive here." The one dubbed 'Money' took my hand and shook it. He seemed friendly enough, and surprisingly normal, but I could tell there was something I wasn't seeing... Something dark and evil. I tried not to stare at the weird, red tattoo on the back of his hand. That'd be rude.

"So the new boy has arrived and is already causing trouble. ...Sounds like brother..." A girl, about eighteen, sat in the back of the room. Her dirty blonde hair draped in front of her face, hiding cold blue eyes. "Brother wouldn't have killed only two guards. Brother would have taken out Lloyd Ass-plunge." "It's Asplund, Sister." Another female voice corrected, and there was another young girl, reading a book with her hair tied back in two ponytails. She smiled at me, her eyes of the forest meaning no harm.

Mermaid then pointed to those two. "Patch, those are Sister and Scythe. Believe it or not, Scythe's actually the one that's been here longer. Sister was the last one to arrive here before you did." I could see Sister gritting her teeth, and she stood up, turning her head to the side. "I wouldn't be here at all, if it were my choice... But apparently when you're trying to defend your beloved big brother in war, you're called an assassin and a heretic."

I looked down, but then, a high pitched British voice asked, "Is that who I think it is?" I raised an eyebrow, but then I saw the face that spoke those words. A young blonde with blue eyes raced towards me with a smile on his face. Back when I was in England, I rarely walked outdoors or attended social parties, but the one time I attended a ball, it was at the Trancy household. The Trancy household was ran by a fourteen year-old firecracker named Alois Trancy, and Alois Trancy stood before me. I never actually got along with Alois Trancy well, seeing that he tried to convince me to leave my butler, but he never stopped trying to pursue me and calling me "Precious Ciel."

"What the hell are you doing here?! I thought you were dead!" I suddenly exclaimed, and he frowned. He clenched his fist, and I could hear Mermaid ask, "You know Arachnid...?"

Alois, or Arachnid at this point, looked up with tearful eyes. "I... I did die C- ...Patch ... I've always been dead, really..." He then suddenly smiled. "But I finally killed him... I finally killed all of them... I finally killed the people that made my life unlivable! And now you're here, so we can finally escape! And I'm not alone!" Arachnid suddenly hugged me close to him with a smile on his face, that psychotic laughter making me want to run.

A grey-eyed male in the back sighed before walking over and prying the blonde away from me. He then walked back, and a brown-haired boy with green eyes patted for him to sit down next to him. "That's Grey and Key." Mermaid explained. "They came here together."

"Yet they aren't perfectly symmetrical, despite coming in a pair..." A male with a peculiar haircut spoke. His hair was pitch black, but instead of having streaks around his whole head, a few white stripes circled around but stopped right in the middle. "...Like your hair?" I then asked, boredly.

He suddenly looked at me like I just punched his grandmother, and suddenly fell to the ground with a sob. "DON'T REMIND ME THAT I AM STILL ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!" "Don't mention to Death about his hair problem..." A girl said to me, a tiny, kind-looking girl with blonde hair in a bow. She then smiled. "I'm Princess. Welcome to Ward 13, Patch." I slightly blushed, mainly because she was blushing as she coughed. She was tiny, yes, but still taller than me. "I normally sit in the back with Killer." She pointed over to another boy, who looked about seventeen, with light brown hair and matching eyes. He appeared to be drawing in some kind of book. I wanted to look and ask, however, Princess could read my face. "He normally spends most of his time drawing out the map..." "Map of what?" "The map of the ward... When we're not together, he takes walks around the ward and tries to find ways to escape." Princess took my hand and invited me to sit down on one of the couches. I didn't want to be separated from Mermaid at this point, but she smiled at me and sat down with the two of us. We sat there in awkward silence, not knowing what to say. That's when I started to think about what I had just seen.

"Who's the boy who's not allowed to leave his room?" I suddenly asked, and the room went silent.

Princess blinked with her baby blue crystals, and she then gulped. "That... You saw Command?" She asked, and I shrugged. "Is that his codename or whatever? I thought you all were allowed to leave your rooms."

Mermaid bit her lip and then looked at me. "Command was the first one here, and he's considered the most dangerous out of all of the Ward 13 prisoners. They created this Ward just for him..."

"There's a rumor going around that when Command first arrived, he almost escaped by mind-controlling everyone here. He almost started a revolution among the other inmates, and killed a lot of guards." Money spoke up, taking a sip from a cup of coffee in his hands.

"When they caught him, they had to cover his eyes and make him immobile..." Princess finished, rubbing her own arm. "He then turned mute, traumatized by the whole-"

"But he's not mute! I heard him speaking! He asked me if I was... Nunnally or whatever!"

The whole room looked at me in shock, even the people that seemed angry at me or didn't acknowledge my arrival. The one called Killer stood up, and said, "Command has been mute ever since I got here... I was the 2nd one to arrive... We thought he had just lost his speaking due to trauma, but if he just stopped talking... Then he might be-"

"We've always known Command would be able to get us out!" Exclaimed Scythe, standing up and crossing her arms. "We just... weren't sure of it..."

Grey suddenly stood up and cleared his throat. "Everyone, calm down... I think we should let the new kid know the plans we have now that we finally have our thirteenth member."


	5. Chapter 4: They're afraid of you

I blinked, looking around with a raised brow. Plans? For me? I first thought that it wouldn't be too horrible here with a group of at least some kind people... However, now there was an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't comprehend. I felt like I was about to throw up.

"Relax, kid," Money said, sensing my nervousness and giving me a hard slap on the back, "it's not like we're gonna cut you open or anything. We're not like the bastard administrators here." I didn't know whether to feel happy that they weren't planning to use me or mistreat me, or fearful because I was scared to see what the wardens here were like. Geroka already gave me an unsettling feeling, and after learning about what they did to "Command" for what he did, I'd rather be home than here.

"I think you know the reason why we're all locked up here, right?" Grey asked, crossing his legs as he sat down on the coffee table in front of us. His eyes looked like they could read my mind. I wonder if he actually could...

I straightened my form. I only now realized that this whole time, I had been acting like a scared child. I was not a scared child. Unknowingly, in my awe, I had let my guard down. These people probably thought I was a fearful little boy that couldn't defend himself, and I had to prove to them I was just as much as an adult as they were. At least, as much as an adult as the mature people here. I clenched my fists.

"They unrightfully locked me in here. I'm not insane. I had a nice life and those wretched bastards hated me so they decided it would be nice to take me away from everything I've ever known! They tried to kill me with my parents, and now they're insisting they should lock me away in here!"

The whole group stared with surprise. I felt guilt at seeing Princess look down, probably scared. But then I clenched my teeth. "I'm not a child. I'm an official of power and I won't allow myself to be seen as the weak." I was angry that I was reduced to being trapped in this asylum. I almost felt as if my freedom had been stripped away from me. No, it _was_ stripped away from me.

"Then I think you'd be happy to know that now we've finally gotten our thirteenth member, we're going to break out of this shithole. How does that sound, little brat?" Grey snapped, crossing his arms and leaning forward. I blinked at the thought. These people must have been so fed up with serving as the prisoners of Mt. Geroka that they actually believed they could pull off a grand escape from here. I had heard of many stories like this before, and each time, it was unsuccessful. I suddenly started laughing, because the stupidity of the idea was enough to make any bitter soul crack a smile. "You've obviously been here for a while, yes? You of all people should know that escaping a place like this would be near impossible. They've probably already guarded the place outside because of your records." I stopped my laughter when I realized the whole of the room was staring at me. Killer's eyes held an irritated fire, and he suddenly walked towards me with crossed arms. Leaning forward, our noses could almost touch.

"The only reason you're in here is because they're afraid of you. Everyone in this asylum that's pulling the strings thinks you're too smart to be put in one of the lower wards. That's how it is for all of us. We're kept in here since being with the others could start a whole revolt and could eventually burn this place down. The only reason we're not like Command is that we've never done something so drastic upon our first arrival. But we've done things. We've done a lot of things. Face it, you're insane, Patch, but you're smart. We need a thirteenth brain to break out of Ward 13." He stepped back, and then when Grey moved, he presented to us his sketches of the ward. "Everything you see on here has been looked at and studied carefully... I've spent hours just walking around and recording every door, hallway, creak, hole that I've seen..." He looked up, his finger pointing to an area in the west - the exact opposite of where I had found Command. "Beyond that room is a heavily guarded area with alarms and guns equipped so that anyone who walks out will be shot and contained."

I looked up, asking, "How do you know?"

Money then raised his hand, telling me, "I have this kind of power that makes me whole body covered in carbon so most attacks aren't effective... unless you have the right stuff. When I first tried to escape, I got past the hall, but then they added the rope thing and chained me up and beat me when I had the shield down. They forced me into telling them what it was made of and... instead of being in Ward 10, I was in Ward 13.

Killer sighed. "I remember that day. All I remember was a bunch of security guards dragging you through the halls as you were passed out... Then you woke up and you were screaming for-"

"Finish that sentence and you're dead, schoolboy." Snapped Money, his teeth now gritted. I noted that they were unnaturally sharp, but once again, I didn't say anything.

"Security guards were too stupid when I tried to escape..." Sister then spoke after a moment of silence, staring at her sharpened nails. "But when I made it outside, they hit me with the tranquilizer darts." She glared at me, storming over and pointing as she growled, "I've spent months waiting here for someone to finally show up so I can get back to my brother. You are not going to ruin this for me, adroddzie." The language she spoke in along with her accent sounded like it came from Eastern Europe, close to Russia. "Well, then, stop talking down to me like I'm lower than you, because judging by everyone else's words, you all need me to make your escape!" I shot in retaliation, standing up. Mermaid stood up behind me and tried to grab my wrist, but I smacked her hand back with a glare.

"You will leave me alone. I do not plan to make allies to keep with me even after I escape. Our alliance is only temporary, because the moment I am out of this filthy asylum, I'm going straight home to my butler. None of you bother me." I walked straight out the door, quickly walking upstairs with a look of pure anger. I wanted to get out of here. I didn't want to be here, and I didn't deserve to be here. Upon ascending the staircase to the middle floor, I moved to open the door that would lead me to the halls and cells. However, I suddenly heard a high-pitched male scream from the staircase above. My eyes widened, also hearing the sound of flesh being cut through. My curiosity getting the better of me, I starting to take quiet steps above, and I made it to another door with a window. I squinted, and what I saw terrified me.

A boy, looking about fifteen, with golden hair that flowed down his back was chained to an operating table. Men in white coats with masks to cover their noses and mouths held knives and other painful looking tools. They appeared to be inspecting the skin connected to a leg and arm, both of which her made of metal. Before they could see me, I ducked, running back down the stairs as I heard the screaming again with the sound of a drill. My heart thumping in my chest, I eventually found my cell and closed the door shut.

The doctors here at Geroka were experimenting on one of their patients. They were supposed to be helping people here. My arm ached, and my stomach felt sick. I did the only thing reasonable: I collapsed onto the bed.


End file.
